The basis for organized medicine was established in approximately 400 B.C. Since then the art and practice has essentially been one of single point probabilistic approximation and formulation. For over two-millennia brief encounters with the treating physician or their staff has represented the pillar of established medical practice and healthcare delivery. Medicine as a discipline in the 21st century clearly has had the advantage of exponential growth in healthcare technology particularly over the past thirty years, but at its very core, the physician's single point probabilistic approximation and formulation remain (differential diagnosis) all but unchanged in its 2500-year existence. There is a need for micronization of the future of medicine under a new paradigm that promises to revolutionize the practice and delivery of healthcare.